The Crimson Red Moon
by JoyfullyATryHard
Summary: She waited for over 700 years. And now the time has come for her to live her destiny. Just one problem... she doesn't remember anything. She woke up in a forest all alone and didn't know what to do. All she remembers is a face... blonde hair and brown eyes. I promise that the story is going to be awesome with all are favorite Fairy Tail characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She ran.

Her breathing became nothing but heavy gasps. But her lips still tried their best in taking in as must oxygen as they could, but they couldn't seem to capture any.

"She went this way!" A man yelled pointing his flaming touch in her direction.

She had to keep running.

It was like this all her life.

Since she was small. When people realized what she was.

They just wanted to use her power for their own human purposes. She saw it, her ticket to freedom.

A portal.

It shimmered of red and orange which extremely helped to see it in the blues and blacks of the forest at night.

The stranger didn't say where it would take her but said it would take her away from here and to where she needed to be. She knew what he might, and smiled when realizing that the wait was finally over.

She could see her mother soon.

Something wrapped around her ankle, and immediately started pulling her back towards the group of men. She looked to see a vine was tightly wrapped around it pulling her back on her stomach.

"I got her!" A man yelled. Happy that he bruised her ankle extremely.

'No' she thought to herself. I can't let this happen not now. Not when it was almost time. She turned so her back was now being bragged across the roots and leaves and raised her hand to the man. She silently casted her spell which sent a bright, blue electrical ball right into the man's back. Causing him to scream in pain and his hold on her ankle to release.

Now free, she tried her best to stand and to get as far away as possible. Limping slowly back to the portal, she turned to see three men running and reaching for her. She drew in a sharp breath and threw herself at the portal. She didn't care where it took her as long as it was far away from here. She summoned her wings to carry her the rest of the way. The sparkle of her wings and the whipping of her tail was the last thing the men saw before her and the portal vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

' _Fate nor Destiny decides you decisions. For your Life is in your hands and what you do with it is all on you. Rather you freely sore or crash and burn, it all depends on you. And it's by that very logic that this story is happening. For if Gray hadn't called Natsu a 'two-legged touch' then Natsu wouldn't have responded by calling him a 'talking frost-bit' which in doing so caused Gray to punch Natsu back into the Request Board causing all the job requests to fall._

 _And if that didn't happen, Lucy would have never of offered to help Mira collect them. Which means that Lucy would have never discovered that one poster that had another poster stuck to the back of it. And if she would of never had pulled them apart and read what was on it… this story wouldn't be happening. For what was written on it caused Lucy to gasp._

 _And if Lucy hadn't gasped then Natsu and Gray would have continued to fight, Erza would have finished her cake, Wendy would have finally found a way to permanently heal Natsu's motion sickness, and Happy would have reached number 100 times he struck out with Carla._

 _But she did gasped causing Natsu and Gray to stop fighting, Erza to stopped eating, Wendy to lose her train of thought, and Happy stopped mid-pick-up line leaving him up to number 99 ½ ._

 _For once Lucy finally showed them what was on it, they also gasped. And just like that Team Natsu had a new mission… and just like that their fates and destinies were now intertwine in an event that for over 700 years people have been waiting for, an event so important that if gone wrong an entire world which they never even seen could be destroyed. So your decisions do decide your fate, but rather you think that it was destiny that Gray gave Natsu a right upper-cut is up to you. But what's important here is that it did happen and the fate of an entire world now rested on Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel._

 _And so the story begins…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _And so the story begins…'_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Natsu slowly moaned as the train started to leave the station.

20 minutes earlier

"Mira why was this stuck behind another poster?" Lucy asked still shocked after reading it. She was kneeling on the ground next to Mira, helping her gather up all the request papers that had fallen when she found one that was stuck to the back of another.

"I'm not really sure…" Mira thought for a second "come to think of it I don't even remember putting up this one."

"Really?" Lucy said looking at the request paper as if it would tell her where it came from.

"Mira doesn't remember a job?" Natsu asked looking away from the request paper in Lucy's hands.

"You really don't remember putting it up?" Gray asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." Mira said "But I don't get why I don't. I am the only one who receives and puts requests up so I don't understand why I don't. Especially a job like that."

"It's understandable Mira," Erza said, making herself known in the conversation "you know every single request here it's totally understandable not to remember one out of who knows how many."

"Yeah don't beat yourself up about it." Gray said walking up to stand next to Erza.

"But I don't even remember hearing about it. I should have at least heard about it." Mira said gathering the rest of the papers, getting up and beginning to pin them all back up.

"Mira wait." Erza said.

"I just probably forgot, uh…" Mira stopped turned to see Erza holding Natsu and Gray in front of her; Natsu by his scarf and Gray by his necklace.

"These two should put them back up." Erza said throwing the two boys in front of Mira.

"Its fine I can do it." Mira said continuing to put back up the posters.

Erza grabbed the list form her hands and pulled her away from the board.

"No I insist." She said dividing the stack of papers in half and gave one to both boys.

"You two put them all in the exact way it was before." Erza said to them.

She didn't even needed to yell to be scary.

"Aye sir." Natsu and Gray said in unison and began to fix the request board.

"I don't think I ever saw them work that hard before." Mira said slightly laughing.

Erza just kept glaring at them making sure that they are working.

"Mira, I'll like to that the job." Lucy said from behind them. Which they all forgot that she was.

"What Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I'll like to take this job." Lucy said again looking up from the request to them. She hadn't gotten up from where she found the paper.

"Lucy I don't think that's a good idea." Erza said, tearing her gaze from Natsu and Gray who were almost done putting back up the paper, to Lucy.

"I agree with Erza, Lucy." Mira said going back behind the bar.

Lucy looked back to the request poster.

"I need to take it." Lucy said.

"Well if you're so sure I'm going with you. I don't feel okay with you going on it alone." Erza stated.

"I'm going to." Natsu said now standing next to Erza.

"Well if he's in, I'm in to." Gray said dragging Natsu back to the request board to finish putting back up the posters.

"Wendy you want to go on a job." Erza asked to their little blue hair friend who sat at a table to the side of them.

"Yeah." Wendy said getting up and walking over to them.

Natsu and Gray was now also standing next to them, now that the request board was now back to normal.

"Mira will that it." Erza said.

"Okay, but I still have a bad felling about it." Mira said still wondering where the request even came from.

"Okay it's decided. Will all meet at the train station in 20 min-" Erza was saying till a bird flew down and started eating the rest of Erza's cake.

"MY CAKE!" Erza yelled summoning a sword and running towards her cake-in-distress.

"How did a bird get in here?" Wendy asked still recovering from Erza's new sudden rage.

"Hey Lucy you okay?" Natsu asked walking up to her. "Luce?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy finally said standing up.

"You sure?" Natsu asked starting to get worried for her, she hadn't even made eye contact with me.

"Yeah I better go get ready for the mission." Lucy said walking away.

"Is Lucy okay?" Gray asked from behind him.

"She said she was." Natsu answered.

"Speaking of which, Wendy are you okay." Gray asked her seeing her with her head in her hands.

"I'm fine but I can't help but feel I forgot something." Wendy said her eyes wondering to the side.

"We should probably do what Lucy's doing and get ready to leave." Gray said starting to go. "We're meeting at the train station in 20!"

"I can already feel my stomach turning." Natsu moaned.

"Stomach…Natsu…nope got nothing." Wendy said giving up on what she was trying to remember.

"GET BACK HERE!" Erza yelled swiping her sword at the bird.

20 minutes later

Natsu sat at the farthest seat away from the window with his back resting against the side wall, Happy laid curled up in his lap and his feet on the person that sat to his left; Lucy.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy meet up at the train station, bought their tickets and now sat on the train that was now leaving. Erza, Gray, and Wendy (with Carla in her lap) sat across Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"I'm surprise Natsu that Lucy is letting you put your feet on her like that." Gray said catching Erza's attention.

"Gray's right Natsu stop using Lucy like a foot stool." Erza stated crossing her arms still thinking about the bird.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu managed to say sitting up.

"What?" Lucy asked looking up from the request poster to him.

"How many times are you going to read that?" Gray asked.

"I'm not reading it." Lucy stated looking back to it.

"Then what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"I don't really know how to describe it but I know I've seen this symbol before. I just can't remember where." Lucy asked shrugging her shoulders.

"What symbol?" Erza asked.

"There below the request." Lucy said pointing to it.

REQUEST:

PLEASE HELP THE PEOPLE OF DORMERE

GET RID OF A GROUP THIEVES

THEY HAVE BEEN STEALING ALL OUR IRON, STEEL AND ALL TYPES OF METAL

REWARD: 1,000,000

The money was the first thing that surprised everyone. But it was the symbol at the bottom of the page that caught her attention. She knew that she had seen it before just can't remember where. The symbol was a purple, red and orange eye with black lines around it like eyelashes. The eye looked more like it belonged to a beast instead of a person.

"You've seen it before Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I think so." Lucy said still staring at it.

"Is that why you needed to take it?" Gray asked

"…"

"Lucy?"

"I'm completely broke, that's why." Lucy said lowering her head in defeat.

"We did a job just a few days ago?" Natsu said getting into the conversation after hearing that Lucy was broke.

"We didn't get paid because you destroyed have the town to mention that you punched our implorer." Lucy said looking at him.

"…"

"Natsu forgot." Happy said answering for her.

"Yeah" Lucy said turning back to the poster. _I know I've seen it before._

The train stopped and sped off.

"Curse my motion sickness." Natsu moaned turning all shades of green.

"Motion sickness why does that sound so familiar? Was I…doing something…with it? Nah." Wendy said giving up on it.

If only they had known that if Lucy had remembered where she had seen the symbol she would of never of taken it. She would have burned the poster right then and there.

Year 776

" _MOMMY!"_

" _Lucy…run…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She found the poster." One man said staring into his mirror.

But this mirror was special.

Inside of seeing himself in it staring back, he saw a small group of people. Two guys, two girls, two cats, and the one he was talking about.

"Who?" A tall man standing to the side asked.

"The little one." He answered smiling menacingly at that the young girl sitting next to strange pink hair man.

"Are you sure it's even her? It's been years since we even heard anything." The other asked not believing what was told to him.

"Yes I'm sure! She is the exact spitting image of her after all. I know it's her." He said the last sentence more of a whisper to himself then to him.

The other stared into the mirror but only saw himself staring back.

"I know you're sure but you have to be positive! The time has almost come and we can't go around hitting dead ends and chasing ghost. By the time we realize what we need the others would already gotten it." The other said raising his voice.

The man stared silently into his mirror as the other yelled. He just continued to stare at the girl that the mirror had showed him. His comrade could try staring into the mirror but only he can see want he wants to see, and right now that was her. There was no doubt in his mind that it was her.

"I'm positive." Was all he said back.

"Very well. I'll gather the men." The other side turning.

"No. That won't be necessary I believe you and I could go alone." He said finally looking away from the mirror.

"Every well." The other said bowing and then lift to go get ready for their trip.

Now being all alone he turned and stared back at her.

"Soon." He said.

The girl's head quickly turned around staring directly at him. He gasped.

Her eyes.

He hadn't seen her eyes till now. Her piercing, filled his love and emotion, brown eyes. There was no way she could of heard him. But her eyes almost seemed to see him through the mirror, like instead of a mirror it was a window.

But her eyes… they are… exactly… like…hers…..before….

"I promise." He said stroking the mirror slowly. "Soon."

Back on the train

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked after her head quickly turned around.

"Thought I heard something." She responding.

She continued to stare at where she heard it from.

"Why are you so weird Lucy?" Happy asked smiling.

"I'm not!" Lucy said turning around and hitting the blue cat on the head.

Natsu chuckled as Happy turned to him yelling 'TRAITOR'. Happy started jumping up and down on Natsu's stomach making his face turn paler. Natsu decided to wrap his arms around Happy and say sorry while also squishing Happy into his chest.

Everyone laughed. Even Lucy managed a smile at the little sight. But she still couldn't get the word out of her head.

" _Soon."_

The word scared her.

Maybe…

It wasn't a good I idea to take the job.


End file.
